Scars
by thepopstar27
Summary: The marks will go away..but scars wont...just like Lightning's dark past. RATED T DUE TO LANGUAGE...bitch, don't start...I MEAN CUSSING!
1. Chapter 1

Lightning and everybody else were at Flo's for breakfast. Lightning's mother and step-dad were coming, and Lightning wasn't too fond of Derrick. He has a deep dark secret, one that unfortunetly happens alot.. his step father hated him. He was abusive. Lightning's childhood was perfect, up until he turned 5. The police car's firm voice, his mother's hysterical crys.. They all echoed in his head. It was his 5th Birthday, when a police car came to their home, and told them that Alex McQueen had died. Then, the scoldings...the wacks...the pushing. It was a nightmare. Kids at school would pick on him too. Calling him fat..pathetic...like Derrick would. He wouldn't eat. His mother didn't notice. She occupied herself to her job. Nothing was ever the same...and on his 11th Birthday...Lightning cut himself. The marks went away...but the scars never left...like his dark past. His father used to race..but you know..and Lightning promised himself he would carry on the legacy. The idea of going at a speed of 180 mph facinated him. But Derrick had pushed him. He would make him race all night with no food or water. He told him that he needed to act tough...which turned him into the inconsiderate, obnoxious racing rookie we met him as. Doc had noticed the scars on his axle, and got suspicios. "Lightning, I wanna see you in my office after breakfast." With that, he drove off.

A while later Lightning opened the clinic doors and Doc was at his desk and looked up. "Lightning, lift your axles." Lightning hesitated, but did as he was asked. Doc looked up close, and saw the scars..and fresh ones. Which told Doc he's still doing it. "How long have you been doing this?" he asked the you race car. Lightning froze, and acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. "Doi-doing w-what?" Doc looked at him "Lightning, you know DAMN well what." Lightning struggled. "Since...since I was 11." he said quietly not looking into the old race car's eyes. Doc's eyes widened. Lightning...cutting himself at such a young age. "Why?" Lightning hesitated for a moment. "Because...because my life was misrable." Doc nodded, and motioned him to go on. "Well..my father died on my fifth birthday..and my mom met this douce bag nemed Derrick." Doc was suspicious at this point. "What's wrong with him?" Lightning continued. "He was just horrible. He would beat me every night for no reason. A-and...well..he..was horrible." Lightning was gonna say something else..but was too embarrassed to say so. Doc nodded, already knowing what he was gonna say. "What about your mother?" Lightning was tearing up at this point. "She didn't really care. She was always busy with work. As if..she could care less about me." Doc rolled over to him and smiled reassuringly as tears slid down Lightning's fender. "Don't worry, son. I'll keep an eye out on him. But promise me you'll stop cutting." Lightning smiled. "I will." Sherrif rolled through the doors. "You're parents are here." he said with a smile. Lightning rolled out of the clinic over to the cafe. Sherrif was about to follow when Doc stopped. "Wait." Sherrif turned around. "Lightning just told me about his abusive father hitting and ...I think he was about to say ..'Assaulting' him if you know what I mean. I need you to watch his every move. Don't let Lightning go off alone." Sherrif noddedand they both drove off to Flo's. And naturally, there was a purple porche with blue eyes, and a grey mustang with a blue stripe going down the middle with green eyes. Doc assumed him to be Derrick, and his eyes narrowed at him. Lightning's mother, Brooke was hugging Lightning (A/N: I honestly have no idea how the FUCK cars hug. Whatever. Just go with it..) "AWW! I'VE MISSED MY LITTLE ELI SOO MUCH!" Mater, Ramone, and Luigi's eyes widened with major confusement. "Eli?!" Lightning was blushing so much his paint didn't cover it. "MOM!" Sally was giggling. "I believe you have some explaining to do, ELI." Lightning pouted, when that very fimliar deep voice spoke up. "Hello, Elliot." and mumbled under his breath "more like _idiot_..." Lightning swiftly backed up a few feet. Ramone was trying not to laugh until Flo hit his side with her tire. "I-I mean..Eliot is a nice name. It suits you."

**Woody: ELIOT!? DAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: PHHPHTHOPH**

**Lightning: T_T**

**Me: Please..PHTHPHOTPHP..REVIEW! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same evening, Lightning was alone at Flo's eating chocolate icefuel. It was ten-o-clock at night. The only sound that could be heard was the blinking light in the middle of town. Lightning was on his second one. He culped it down until he heard the fimliar voice of his mother on the phone talking to her client. When she saw Lightning, she stopped and hung up. "Eliot, what are you doing ? Is that...chocolate?" Lightning looked dowwn and back at her. "What the hell are you doing eating chocolate at 10:00 at night? Are you trying to gain weight?" Lightning coudn't take it anymore. He threw the half full can and raced to his cone. He turned off all the lights until all he could see was the moonlight reflecting of his lucker sticker that his father had given him only weeks before that crash. Suddenly, the cone door rolled open and his mother was standing in the doorway. She rolled closer and turned on his light. She sighed. "Eli, I shouln't have said that. I'm sorry." Lightning continued to look at her. "Baby, I know it's been hard for you since your father...just..listen. Whatever has gotten into you, you need to snap out of it. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She said in a motherly tone. Lightning opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by Brooke's phone ringing. "Sorry, Eli I need to take this. Have a good night." She drove off on her phone talking about some new trend idea. Lightning was mad at her for a moment, but brushed it off. He closed the door, and locked it. He quickly rolled over to his bathroom where the contents of his tank emptied. About 2 minutes later, he thought he was done. He rolled over to his mirror and looked at his figure in disgust. God, why did he have to be so fat? No matter. This will all be worth it when he was skinny again. Then, maybe his beating he knew was coing wouldn't be so harsh. He rolled over to his side tabe and opened the drawer. He pulled out a blade, and lifted his left axle, and slid the blade along it.

The next morning, Lightning drove to Flo's. "Morning." he said with a smile. Even though how much he wanted to cry he didn't. Everyone would wonder. Sally drove up to him and kissed his fender. Lightning smiled lovingly, and nuzzled her fender. Derrick watched in disgust. Sally drove off after nuzzling Lightning's fender. Lightning watched until she motioned for him to come, and the couple drove off.

**Chick: THE DROVE OFF INTO THE SUNSET!**

**Lightning: Haha! This reminds me of the time you got drunk!**

**Chick: I WASN'T ****_THAT_**** DRUNK!**

**Lightning: Dude, you were flirting with a cop.**

**Chick: Well, she was probably hot if I was flirting with her.**

**Jr.: It was a man. A FAT cop. And when you touched his chest, he tazed you and you yelled "HARDER" and crapped yourself.**

**Chick: Who else saw it?!**

**Me: 2.5 million people on youtube. xD**

**Woody: OH YEAH! XD! Well, anyways, please review! :3**

**Me: And NOTHING rude.**

**(Mere: YIPPIE! :) And I'll try to update my others AFAP.)**

**Chick:Heh heh! FAP...**

**Me: It means As Fast As Possible, dipshit.**

**(Guest: Well you don't have to read it. But keep your rude comments to yourself.)**

**(Lunan95: Thanks! :D)**

**And I forgot! CREDIT TO SOPHIEGTV (she doesn't have a fanfic) user/sophiegtv**

**AND the author of the story "Confessmas." Um...Lmqcrazii95. Sweet user! Anyways, that's where I got the name Ellie. :3 So... REVIEW!**

**Woody: I said that... :P**


End file.
